1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a lithium air battery and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium air battery generally includes an anode capable of incorporating and deincorporating lithium ions, a cathode that oxidizes and reduces oxygen from the air, and a lithium ion conductive medium disposed between the cathode and the anode.
Since the lithium air battery uses lithium metal as an anode and does not have to store the cathode active material (air) within the battery, the lithium air battery may have a high capacity. A lithium air battery has a high theoretical energy density per unit weight of 3,500 Wh/kg or greater, which is about ten times higher than that of a lithium ion battery.
In the lithium air battery, a large amount of electrolyte is used to fill pores of the cathode, and thus the weight of the whole battery may be high. Accordingly, an energy density of the lithium air battery significantly decreases. Due to limitations of the cathode preparation process, reducing the amount of the electrolyte included in the cathode is difficult.
Therefore, there remains a need for improved methods to reduce the amount of an electrolyte included in a cathode of an air battery.